


I have a little list

by onkoona



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onkoona/pseuds/onkoona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble after Qem's prompt: Vampire Touya!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have a little list

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble after Qem's prompt: Vampire Touya!
> 
> (Hikaru no Go and its characters belong to their makers, I'm just borrowing them for a while.)

It is a matter of elimination really.

\- Shindou is his rival.  
\- Ogata is his teacher.  
\- His father is, well, his father.  
\- Nase is, urg, a girl.  
\- Waya is just urg.  
\- Morishita is just too much like his father.  
\- Kuwabara would be too stale.  
\- Kurata, too fat.

So, that really only left Isumi, Shinichiro, 2-dan. He's young, healthy, lean, moderately talented. Not that that mattered right now. Right now, young and healthy are what's important, keep your mind on the subject!

Touya Akira, 5-dan Go Pro, dons his midnight cloak and mask and steps out his 5 story high bedroom window. There'd be a good night's hunting tonight!

oXoXo

**Author's Note:**

> darn: more than 100 words and therefore not an official drabble!


End file.
